


B is for Bunk Beds

by bloodscout



Series: Gabe's A to Z of Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bunk Beds

When the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, three sets of guns were pointed at his nose.  
‘Okay, guns. That’s new. Hello, I’m the Doctor. Would you mind putting those down?’  
Mal kept his steely expression in place, but lowered the gun. He nodded to Zoe and Jayne to do the same.  
‘Good, good. Don’t like guns, you see.’ the Doctor explained. ‘Now where are we this time?’  
A smiley girl spoke from her position over by the table of the little room. ‘Cap’n Reynold’s good ship Serenity, stranger.’ She answered cheerily. ‘I’m Kaylee. That’s the Cap’n, Jayne and Zoe, them that had their guns in your face not a few seconds ago.’  
‘Nice to meet you, Kaylee.’ The Doctor smiled back. ‘She’s good. I like her. Well, Ponds, you can come out now.’ he called out into the blue box he had emerged from.  
When two more people emerged from the box, the crew of Serenity lost the power of speech.  
The Doctor grinned. This was his favourite part. ‘It’s bigger on the inside.’ he declared proudly. ‘Time machine, you see.’  
Kaylee’s face lit up even more, if that were possible. ‘How’s it work?’ she asked with childlike curiosity.  
Mal appeared to soften, but still kept his finger hooked around the trigger. ‘Kaylee’s our ship’s mechanic. She’s awful curious.’ he said, a flicker of pride behind his eyes. He turned to address Zoe and Jayne - ‘Go get the others. We should get them to meet our visitors.’  
Zoe nodded curtly and Jayne grunted in assent, then left what appeared to be the dining room.  
‘Don’t be so mean, Mal. I’ll take ‘em on a tour.’  
The man looked at the newest arrivals skeptically, but nodded to Kaylee. ‘Fine, show them around. Don’t let them run off, though. We don’t want another stowaway.’  
Kaylee beamed. ‘Naw, that won’t happen - not while I’m around! Come on, Doctor, I’ll introduce you to our medic.’  
As Kaylee lead the trio through the ship, they felt like they were tied to her. She had a strange force, an exuberant, infectious joy that they all got roped into.  
Finally, they reached what appeared to be the conclusion of the tour. Kaylee pointed the a ladder, with her named painted above in colourful lettering.  
‘This here’s my room. It’s a bit cramped, but you can come down and have a look if you want.’ She offered, already descending down the metal rungs.  
She dropped to the floor, soon followed by the Doctor. His eyes roamed for a few seconds, then fell on something mounted on the wall. His mouth dropped open. His eyes popped.  
‘Amy, is he okay?’ Rory asked, tapping the red head on the shoulder.  
‘Doctor, what is it?’  
The Time Lord pointed to a mess of sheets and pillows.  
‘Bunk beds,’ he announced reverently. ‘They have… bunk beds.’  
The Ponds groaned in unison. Goodbye, double bed.


End file.
